


Keith No

by AlyOopsie



Series: Klance College AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 7 a.m. classes seem terrible why would you willingly pick them, College AU, Death mention but it's kind of sarcastic???, Hunk and Lance live together, I marathoned the first 4 HP movies so that's why that's in here lmao, Keith is going to die please save him, Keith needs to sleep, M/M, Pidge has so much blackmail, Pidge is Keith's roommate and they are salty, The Lion Den™, This is what happens when I have a 3 day weekend and regret nothing, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:39:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9829961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyOopsie/pseuds/AlyOopsie
Summary: 7 A.M. classes are not a good idea. Especially if it's only day 3 of classes and you've been up for 4 days straight.





	

Why in the world did Lance decide that a 7 A.M. class was a good idea? It was only day 3 of college, and he was already regretting most of his decisions. For instance, he decided to marathon the first four Harry Potter movies with Hunk last night after they were done with homework. Sure, it sounded great at the time, but they finished the last movie at 5 A.M. Thankfully, they lived about 10 minutes from campus, 5 if he sprinted.

Lance didn’t even have time to do his usual morning skin care routine; he was way too tired and would be late if he didn’t hurry. When he finally got to the lecture hall, he sat by his sort-of friend, Keith. They didn’t know each other very well, but they had agreed to compare notes and become study buddies. 

“So, how much sleep did _you_ get last night? No offence, but you look like you should honestly be dead.” “Lance, I haven’t slept for 4 days. My roommate is convinced that my blood is pure caffeine at this point. What about you?” Keith’s tone was monotone, and he sounded dead inside. The bags under his eyes were dark, contrasting his pale skin. “Dude, you should really get some sleep. Even an hour would be good.”

“That would be great, but we have class. So,” Keith sighed, opening a Monster energy drink and pouring it into his coffee, “I am going to die.” He then proceeded to drink about half of his cup. “Keith, buddy, pal, don’t drink that much at once. Also, after class, I will _force_ you to sleep.” “Can’t you just kill me instead? I mean, if this doesn’t kill me first.”

“Keith no.”

“Keith yes.”

 

After class, Lance dragged Keith to his apartment. Hunk was getting ready to go to his lecture when they got to the Lion Den™, as Lance had dubbed it. Keith was on the verge of passing out, one arm around Lance’s shoulder. Lance had an arm wrapped around Keith’s waist to help keep him up. Deciding not to ask, Hunk just left. He would get the details later, but for now, he had to get to his class.

Lance dragged Keith to his room, and they dropped on to the bed together. Their shoes were kicked off, and Lance tucked Keith in. They didn’t speak much, mostly Keith telling Lance to stop patronizing him. Finally, they settled in and fell asleep.

 

When Hunk got home, he saw the door to Lance’s room was open. Figuring that Lance was probably studying with Keith or something, he peeked his head in. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw. Keith was curled up next to Lance, his head on Lance’s chest. Lance had an arm wrapped around Keith, and Keith had an arm draped across Lance’s chest. 

Taking a picture, he sent it to Pidge, Keith’s roommate. Hunk promised to tease Lance about it, and Pidge was going to add the picture to the ever-growing stash of blackmail she had against Keith.

**Author's Note:**

> [ hmu on tumblr ](https://writing-at-dawn-until-dark.tumblr.com/)


End file.
